Me gustaría dejar de amarte pero no puedo
by Lizet V. Elalithiel
Summary: [DH]: Draco siempre la ha visto como un objecto para ridiculizar, hasta que descubre que...¡Tiene curvas! El testimonio de un Malfoy que ve las cosas diferentes...¿Caerá la introvertida Hermione en sus redes? ¡Reviews!
1. Comienza mi tortura

**Nota de la autora: _Hola a todo el mundo que haya entrado aquí. Tu, si tu el que está leyendo esto, ¿puedes leer mi historia? Y si fuera mucho pedir me podrías dejar un review. Y lo siguiente que pido es, no seas de esas personas que leen y no dejan nada. L digo porque yo fui una de ellas, ahora ya no._**

_**Bueno no me enrollo mucho , leerlo y disfrutarlo.**_

"**Me gustaría dejar de amarte,…pero no puedo"**

Todas las historias que me han contado, desde pequeño, eran todas con feliz final. El chico consigue a la chica y felices para siempre. Eso pensaba yo que, creía que podía conseguir a cualquier chica que quisiera tener.

Me equivoqué, la historia que he vivido que ahora voy a relatar, desgraciadamente no tiene un final feliz, ojalá lo tuviera.

Todo comenzó una tarde, no se si era soleada, o que tipo de día había, pero aquel día fue el día en que comencé a amarla.

Me tocaba doble hora de pociones con el profesor Snape, que aparte de ser amigo de mi padre, este siempre me había tenido en muy alta estima.

Mi clase favorita y nos tocaba con Gryffindor, ¡perfecto, pensé, una oportunidad de ridiculizar a San Potter, Rey Weasley y…..Granger.

Organicé un pequeño comité de bienvenida para los que llegaban, con toda la gente que me sigue tenía suficiente.

Dejé pasar a la mayoría de los Gryffindor, que me miraban atemorizados, digo la mayoría, porque por ejemplo, Longbottom, no lo deje pasar por las buenas. ¡Desde luego! Eso bajaría mi popularidad, ¿que dirían?

-Malfoy, ya no se atreve ni con un nenaza como Longbottom-dirían entre risas continuas.

Así que al final opté por dejarlo pasar pero con su asqueroso sapo en un bote de cristal , de sustancia desconocida, que había traído Crabbe, que hacía que el sapo se diera golpes contra la tapa, ya que se estaba muriendo.

Disfrutaba haciendo aquellas cosas de ese tipo: Meterse con los de Gryffindor, ser el preferido de los profesores para que castigaran a los demás.

Estaba cruzando la mejor etapa de mi vida, todo Slytherin me adoraba. Todo iba perfecto hasta que…llegó el trío "queremos a Dumbledore" y pensé que ahí comenzaba la acción.

-Vaya, vaya Potter, al parecer hoy no te has visto en el espejo. Tienes una espantosa cicatriz en tu frente, debe ser porque te caíste de tu escoba. Como todavía no sabes manejarla-dije yo, con un comentario bastante hiriente, sonreía ante todo.

Mis compañeros, Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle rieron al igual que Pansy que soltó una gran carcajada, como sus amigas, cuyo nombre desconozco.

Pansy se acercó a mi, me cogió del brazo, autoritaria ante todo. Una sonrisa maliciosa y totalmente despiadada que fue dirigida especialmente hacía….Granger, que la miraba con total odio.

Potter no decía nada, me miraba directamente a mi, con esa mirada de superioridad que tiene, que se cree que sabe todo.

Al contrario, su querido amigo Weasley vertedero, miraba a ambos lados, como controlando a Crabbe, Zabini y Goyle que apretaban los puños en señal de amenaza.

De nuevo me dirigí a Potter, que seguí mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa Potty? Hoy no nos dices nada, pobre Potty. Si es que estás tan solo en el mundo. Dime Potty, ¿Cuándo vas aquí a casa de Rey Weasley, notas que huele a un vertedero o algo? Es que así la canción de " a Weasley vamos a coronar" encaja. Ya sabes Potty, "Weasley nació en un vertedero"

-¡¡Malfoy!

Weasley intentó abalanzarse contra mí, como hace siempre, aunque sus intentos siempre son fallidos, ya que no se acuerda de que mis guardaespaldas, como los llamo yo a veces, están ahí para pararle los pies.

Pero que ignorante es el pobre. En ese momento que yo me río, Potter saca su varita, como no, siempre recurriendo a la parte que pierde y me apunta directamente con ella. ¿Pero quien se cree? ¿Alguien tan patético como Dumbledore "el amigo de los sangre sucia"?

Por favor, aquella escena era totalmente patética, Pansy se había ido y ahora cogía a Granger por la túnica, amenazándola.

Weasley, que siempre está rojo, lo estaba más aún. Allí estaba, que daba pena, por supuesto a mí no, pero me daba risa. Esforzándose por salir de los brazos de Crabbe, Zabini y Goyle se reían a carcajadas de él.

Y solo quedábamos Potter y yo, que intentaba rodearme en un falso intento.

-Parkinson-pronunció hacia Pansy aunque seguía con la mirada fija en mí- Suelta a Hermione-Miré a Pansy, que asintió, no se movió ni un centímetro-No me has oído Parkinson, ¿quieres moverte o te muevo yo a patadas?-Potter tenía un brillo en los ojos de furia, rápidamente comprendí porque. Pansy soltó a Granger que rápidamente cayó en el suelo, casi desmayada, Pansy la había cogido por el cuello demasiado tiempo. Por primera vez sentí lástima por aquella chica. Aunque reaccioné a tiempo. ¿Yo? ¿Sintiéndome responsable de lo que le pasé a una sangre sucia? Eso no era propio de mí. Decidí concentrarme en Potter que se había acercado a ella.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?-al instante se oyó un ruido. Me giré rápidamente era Weasley, que se había librado de los brazos de Crabbe. El muy idiota se confió demasiado y lo dejó escapar, este también se acercó a la chica.

-¡Hermione!-gritó Rey Weasley como asustado, sonreí al ver su rostro.

Granger abrió los ojos, enfurecida, se levantó de un brinco, a lo que San Potty y Weasley vertedero, saltaron por el "susto".

Vio hacia mi, comenzó a caminar, mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos, lo que yo creía que era la varita.

Pansy se puso en medio, impidiéndole el paso, Pansy en aquellos momentos, decirlo, un ligue sin más, aunque a ella le gustaba pensar que yo era su novio. Pobre, que ingenua, era.

Granger, sonrió sarcásticamente, la apartó de un golpe, Pansy que no esperaba recibir un impacto, se apartó y la siguió con la mirada.

Se acercó y me apuntó con la varita.

-Ya te di una lección una vez Malfoy, ¿recuerdas?¿No? Te refrescaré la memoria, te suena una bofetada, cuando estábamos en tercero, ¿Quién es el que comenzó a correr despavorido?

-Granger, ¿crees que me asustas, ¿Sabes que estás empezando a coger el complejo de superioridad de San Potty?

Continuaba con la varita en alto, yo saqué la mía. Nos miramos fijamente, la gente que esperaba al profesor Snape dentro de clase, comenzaba a salir a la puerta para observar el duelo.

-Malfoy y Granger-oí que decían-Esto promete.

No presté atención a ningún comentario más, en ese momento solo estábamos ella y yo. Aquella castaña me estaba sorprendiendo. Yo que pensaba que una persona como ella, "fiel a las normas", no se atrevería a ningún duelo conmigo.

-Desmaius-grité apuntando hacia ella.

-Protego-se protegió ella al instante.

El encantamiento rebotó y vino contra mi, como mejor aprendiz de mi padre, en esquivar hechizos, lo esquivé.

-Vaya, ¿eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer Malfoy? Me estás decepcionando-declaró ella sonriendo mientras me miraba.

-Tu no me has visto todavía nada. Pero en cambio tu me sorprendes, pensé que un ratón de biblioteca como tu, no sabría algún hechizo de ataque.

Al parecer, eso la hirió, lo noté en su rostro. Que se puso más rígido y más rojo de ira profunda.

-Expelliarmus-esta vez fue ella la que atacó.

De nuevo lo esquivé, he de confesar que por poco, la rabia que contenía aquella castaña, se estaba concentrando en mí.

-Veo que ya no es tan fácil esquivarme. Pobre Malfoy, ¿estás pasando un apuro? ¿quieres que llamemos a tu padre para que te saque de este apuro? Como no puedes hacerlo tu solo.

A los dos nos hervía la sangre por las venas, aquel comentario me había tocado. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella sangre sucia a hablarle de aquel modo?

-¡¡¡Rictusempra!-gritó ella furiosa.

-¡¡¡Depulso!-grité yo, ambos pronunciamos los hechizos a la vez.

Los dos fuimos impulsados contra la pared, yo contra una pared y ella contra la puerta del aula.

Los dos nos levantamos, ayudados por los demás, para seguir peleando. Lo que no sabíamos es que alguien ya nos había visto.

-Granger, Draco-dijo una voz en la escalera.

Era el profesor Snape. Creía que era mi salvación, ya que en las peores situaciones siempre me había defendido. Esta ves no podía hacerlo, había contemplado la escena y no podía negar lo que había visto.

-Vosotros dos-nos señaló-Al despacho del director.

Aquella tarde, no había empezado con buen pie. Granger se levantó, me miró fríamente y siguió a Snape, yo fui tras ella.

Dios, lo había estropeado del todo con Snape, desde luego que ahora no me tendría en alta estima.

Vi que Granger avanzaba deprisa detrás de él, yo estaba detrás de ella. No lo pude evitar pero mi mirada bajo desde su cuello hasta las piernas.

Los años le habían sentado bien, las curvas se le habían marcado, la melena le llegaba hasta casi la cintura, el culo, bueno que decir de aquella maravilla.

Granger había cambiado y mucho, por primera vez en mi vida, me pareció atractiva. En ese momento, diversas fantasías pasaron por mi cabeza, pero tuve que salir, a mi pesar de mis pensamientos cuando el profesor Snape pronunciaba la contraseña para subir al despacho de "idiota buenazo" de Dumbledore .

Hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que Granger y yo subiéramos, él se quedó abajo. Se apoyó contra la pared mientras subíamos.

Yo, disimuladamente, la miraba de reojo. Pero, creo, que en ese soy bastante torpe, he de reconocerlo.

Granger, como no, se dio cuenta, se giró hacía mi.

-A ver Malfoy, ¿Qué diablos miras? No me lo digas…¿Qué quieres? ¿Otro duelo aquí mismo?

-Te estresas demasiado sangre sucia. Relájate.

-Contigo a menos de diez metros mías, ya me estreso-respondió ella mirándome fijamente.

-Entonces ya entiendo porque en clase estás tan alterada-contesté yo con una sonrisa de picardía.

Ella desvió su mirada y fue hasta el primer escalón, para llegar lo antes posible a arriba. Me acerqué y me puse en el mismo escalón.

-Granger, siempre queriendo ser la primera-y señalé con la mirada el escalón-No debes ser como Potty en esto.

-Deja de llamar a Harry así-me respondió Granger furiosa- Y a Ron deja de llamarle Rey o vertedero.

-De acuerdo ¿Y como quiere "su majestad" que los llame?-Ella alzó una ceja, yo me aclaré la garganta para poner una voz infantil y aguda-Prefieres que les llame !Harry! o ¡Ron!

La chica giró la cabeza, no quería reconocer que se iba a reír, se aguantó y me volvió a mirar con cara seria.

-No seas idiota Malfoy. Ya hemos llegado.

Ella se adelanto, golpeó delicadamente la puerta del despacho y como nadie respondía, entro despacio, yo la seguí.

Ella iba despacio, en silencio y viendo hacia todos los lados. Yo entré tranquilamente y me senté directamente en la silla delante del escritorio y observé lo ridícula que parecía Granger así.

¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Vas a robar? Bueno ya me puedo esperar todo de ti-completé yo cogiendo una recordadora de el escritorio.

-Ja, ja, ja. Perdona que no me tire al suelo de la risa-ella también se sentó-Y deja eso, no sabes de quien es.

-Claro que se de quien es. De Dumbledore-respondí yo con clara evidencia en mi voz-¡Ah! Y otra cosa, que a Potter y a Weasley, no les importe recibir ordenes de ti, vale. Pero a mi nadie me da ordenes. Y menos tu.

-Y yo que pensaba que estabas todo el día a las ordenes de tu padre y tu madre.

Un ruido interrumpió la conversación, ahí estaba Dumbledore, nos miró y sonriendo bajó la escalera.

Este es peor que Potter, primero, parece o más bien, es un chulito. Y después te viene y aunque no te conozca de nada, ya te tutea con toda confianza y te llama por tu nombre, ¿pero quien se cree?

…………………………………………………………………………..

Jaja, menuda historia, si, si, da pena.

Pero de momento es la más………….real, que he escrito.

Dejar muchos reviews!

ATTE:

Eli (Cornamenta, "Corny", Lena, James Potter, Lunática, Prongs, la sargento Warren, "Gata con botas" y Albita)


	2. Fieras, de Rodolphus Banger

_Disclaimer¿Es necesario que diga que no soy J.K. Rowling? Menos mal! _

_Dedicado a Mayris! Gracias por apoyarme! Te quiero mi niña!_

**Capítulo 2: "Fieras", de Rodolphus Banger**

Dumbledore, todavía sonriendo, se acercó a su ridículo pajarraco rojo y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Es increíble, ve que no queremos estar allí y aún así se pone a acariciar a un pájaro y a darle su comida.

Como odio a este tipo.

¿Cómo se atreve alguien así a ser nuestro director? Es patético.

Y aún encima colecciona calcetines¿alguien en su sano juicio coleccionaría calcetines?

Yo creo que el único que lo alcanza, es padre Weasley, tan ridículo y estúpido como el hijo. Tienen razón esas personas que dicen que de tal palo tal astilla.

-Profesor….

La sangre sucia se dirigió a "Papa Noel", que salió de su nube y caminó hasta su escritorio y con la lentitud de un camello se sentó.

Comenzó a alternar la mirada entre nosotros, se paraba unos segundos en nosotros, que me entró ganas de decirle y todo:

-Si, que si, que somos personas.

Sonrió y bajó la mirada a un papel que tenía debajo.

-Cuéntenme¿a que han venido?

-¡Lo que faltaba! –pensé yo indignado- A tomar un café, no te fastidia. Pero este¿se entera de algo, alguna vez?

Granger tragó saliva y comenzó a explicar lo que había pasado, entrecortadamente, Dumebledore le sonreía.

-Y eso es todo profesor Dumebledore-finalizó la morena rascándose la garganta a causa de los nervios.

Se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a pensar la tortura o castigo que tendría que ponernos.

Como no, los castigos que ponía siempre este eran tan patéticos, como el propio viejo.

-Tendré que ponerles un castigo-dijo al final, tras pensar y recorrer los 50 kilómetros del despacho.

Yo sonreí.

-Que listo, si no me lo llega a decir, ni lo sé. ¿Qué haría yo sin usted?-susurré sarcásticamente mirando para el asqueroso pajarraco que tenía este de mascota.

El director no me oyó, al contrario que la sabelotodo, que aparte de tener una cabeza digna de un búho, también tenía el oído demasiado desarrollado.

Que pena que las orejas de Weasley no se le hubieran pegado, porque con esa cabeza, ese oído y las orejas de Weasley. Dumbo por la vida.

Granger me puso mala cara, pero la rectificó casi al instante ya que no pudo aguantar la sonrisa.

-Solo una cosa más, para saber yo. ¿Quién de los dos comenzó la pelea¿Usted señor Malfoy o la señorita Granger?

Ambos señalamos al otro.

Dumbledore como no, sonrió. Es que se pasa todo el día sonriendo, yo creo que tiene que tener un hierro o algo por el estilo.

Yo contraataqué, después de todo no quería que me castigara.

-Pero tú que dices ¿eh? Si fuiste tu la que te abalanzaste sobre mi, y no digas que no, porque casi me metes la varita en el ojo.

Granger abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Que dices! Que yo solo defendí a Ron y a Harry ¿vale? Aquí el único idiota de la escena eras tú.

Ambos nos habíamos olvidado de Dumbledore que nos observaba atentamente desde su escritorio.

-¿Cómo? Mira pija, a mi no me vengas con esas porque yo sé lo que vi.

Que solo te faltó tirarte encima de mí y empezarme a morder.

-¡Serás imbécil!-yo alcé una ceja. Me sorprendía cada vez más-No mientas, solo eres un niñato, un niño de papá. Que no sabe defenderse solo, sin sus gorilas.

Dumbledore impuso silencio.

-Bien ya veo como están las cosas. Creo que lo mejor será que el castigo, será pasar 48 horas juntos, salvo para ir a clases.

-¿Qué!

-Profesor….-exclamó la morena apoyando sus manos en la mesa del escritorio de este.

-Lo siento, los castigos son así, algunos son duros y otros no. Decidan ustedes mismo de que tipo es. A partir de ahora comienzan las 48 horas, a la hora de la cena, vendrán aquí y yo les indicaré donde deben dormir.

Yo detuve a Dumbledore con la mano.

-¿Y dónde comemos? Me niego a ir a comer a la mesa de Gryffindor y espero que ella-la miré directamente- Ni se atreva a ir hasta la mesa de Slytherin.

Él me sonrió directamente.

-Creo, señor Malfoy, que eso depende de ustedes.

Salí rápidamente de aquel antro de mala muerte, con un raro sabor de boca. ¡Tenía que pasar 48 horas con la sangre sucia¿Cómo el idiota del barbudo me puede hacer esto¿Cómo¡A mi!

Le di una patada a todo lo que se puso en mi camino, en el trayecto hacia la clase de Snape.

-Eh, Malfoy-declaró una voz detrás mía.

No me giré. ¿Para qué¿Para encontrarme con una sucia engendra horrorosa? No gracias…

-Malfoy…Sé me agota la paciencia-seguía gritando ella. ¿Y cree que a mi no? La nena cree que es el centro del universo Potter-Weasley…Hipócrita-. ¡Maldito hurón¿¡Quieres darte la vuelta de una vez!

Me giré lentamente, acentuando mi sonrisa en cada movimiento.

-Esa lengua Granger¿Qué¿Qué quieres?-me crucé de brazos, mostrando quien es el que manda y quien el sirviente.

-¡Cállate repugnante dragón¡Eres insoportable! Mira…Estas 48 horas van a ser las peores de mi vida, lo sé, pero mientras tu estés calladito y yo también, todo irá bien…Y ahora mono-neuronal ya es hora de comer, así que me largo.

Odiaba tener que hacer aquello, pero la agarré por el brazo impidiendo que avanzara.

-Veo que además de tonta, eres sorda¿no has oído a Dumbledore? No…Veo que no. Mejor para mi, haz lo que quieras Granger-salí hacia las cocinas mientras la castaña se quedaba mirándome con cara de interrogación.

Llegué a las cocinas, donde los elfos me atendieron. Me respetan…Saben quien es el amo.

Mientras tomaba mi cerveza de mantequilla, vi como la puerta se abría. Supuse que sería Pansy, la muy pesada. Desde la última vez que la besé está realmente, insoportable.

Un hombre debe de aprender de sus errores.

Cerré los ojos esperando el típico abrazo, que siempre hace cuando me ve….

Mi sorpresa fue, como una silenciosa figura se interno en la sala y se sentó a mi lado.

Giré la cabeza y vi a Granger con cara resentida.

-Una de copos de avena-pidió ella sin mirarme todavía. Notaba que la miraba y tan solo dirigió su mirada menos de un segundo.

Sonreí satisfecho a la evidencia.

-Veo que no has podido resistirte en seguirme. Sé que soy irresistible para ti, Granger.

Oí como una risa totalmente sarcástica, salía de su boca.

-No me digas, hurón. ¿Tan mal se me ha dado ocultarlo?-preguntó, mientras se tapaba la mano con la boca.

-Vamos Granger. Admite lo evidente.

-Déjate de tonterías Drag-Queen-se levantó rápidamente¿la ponía nerviosa? Sonreí para mis adentros-. Yo ya ha terminado, esta tarde no tengo clases, yo voy a la biblioteca.

Muy a mi pesar, me levanté y la seguí. No sabía como nos controlaría Dumbledore, pero no me gustaba la idea de que alguien me viera con ella.

Caminamos rápidamente hasta la biblioteca. Su falda bailaba al compás de sus caderas y no podía contener mi instinto de "depredador" Llevaba una fiera dentro y no podía controlar nada de lo que hacía. La fiera rugía. Y yo, desgraciadamente, no podía retirar la mirada.

Como buen ratón de biblioteca, Granger se sentó en una mesa apartada.

Que Dumbledore hubiera dicho que teníamos que estar juntos, no significaba que tuviéramos que estar juntos…en la misma mesa.

Así que me puse en la mesa opuesta a la de ella, y cogí el primer libro que tocó mi mano.

Resultó ser un ejemplar de animales salvajes. _"Fieras"_ se titulaba, y el espécimen que lo había escrito era, _Rodolphus Banger._

Comencé a leer con atención, aunque de vez en cuando alternaba mi mirada con la de Granger que casualmente me miraba cuando yo la miraba. Que curioso…¿verdad?

_Los lobos son fieras de la noche, que actúan observando, primero, como actúa su presa y sus puntos débiles _

Me empezaba a gustar ese libro. Yo soy la fiera, no cabe duda, y ahora…¿Quién es mi presa?

¿Potty? No, no, mejor Rey Weasley.

Levanté la mirada y vi como la sangre sucia cogía una pila de libros más alta, que su propio cuerpo.

Mejor Granger…Continué leyendo.

_Se alimentan de carne fresca. Van en manada, y su astucia se compara con la de los zorros. Por eso, localizar los puntos débiles de la víctima no resulta un trabajo, demasiado, dificultoso _

¿Cuáles son los puntos débiles de "esa"? Desde luego, Potter y Weasley, pero sobre todo Weasley. Cualquiera que tenga ojos en la cara, se hubiera dado cuenta.

La chica estaba totalmente "colada" por él…Y el muy idiota, no tenía ni idea. Aparte de no ver la quaffle, no ve más lejos de sus narices, por lo que veo.

_Estos animales muestran respeto, a otros animales, como leones, etc. Animales de gran tamaño. El lobo, cuando está en el período de buscar pareja, logra ver cierto atractivo en otras de su especie, o incluso, en otras que no son de su especie _

Noté un brazo que me abrazaba por detrás. Pansy me susurraba cosas al oído que ni siquiera me molesté en oír.

-¡Draquin! No te he visto en la comida-se me aferró más al brazo, mientras yo ni la atendía-. ¡Estaba muy preocupada!

Ese libro era estupendo…Reflejaba todo sobre mí. En Pansy, había visto cierto atractivo. Ella era sangre limpia. Era…de mi especie.

Pero en cambio Granger, no era de mi especie. Si yo era un lobo…Ella era una leona.

Primero porque el pelo ese, es de león seguro. Y otra, me llama la atención. Tiene una buena retaguardia, muy buena diría yo.

¡Pero Granger no podía atraerme!

¡Ni de lejos, ni con los ojos vendados¡Nunca!

Me daba igual cuanto tiempo, estuviera allí…Debía convencerme que la estúpida aquella no me atraía en lo mínimo.

Las cinco de la tarde…Progresaré…

Las seis de la tarde…Pansy se va, gracias a dios…

Las siete de la tarde…Nada, no puedo convencerme…

Las ocho de la tarde…Granger se levantó y pasó la mano, por delante de mi cara. Volví de un trance, que ni siquiera era un trance. Solo una auto-convicción de un pensamiento "oscuro y maligno"

-Ya sé que estás acostumbrado a que la gente te espere…Pero¡te quieres apurar Malfoy!-me gritó desde el final del corredor.

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras llegábamos al despacho de Dumbledore. Subimos por la escalinata y antes de que Granger llamara oímos un familiar y patético : _Adelante _

Entramos silenciosamente y por el camino logré, por fin, hacerle la zancadilla a la sangre sucia.

Como deseaba hacerla enfadar…

-¡Pero tú!-gritó ella desde el suelo. Alcé las cejas y comencé a silbar, dando a entender, de que no tenía nada que ver.

-Ya veo…-oímos decir a Dumbledore, el cual lo habíamos ignorado desde el primer momento-. Por favor sentaros…

Obedecimos al instante, Granger chocó conmigo intentando que cayera al suelo, sabe que soy yo más fuerte que ella, y aún así lo intenta…Me da pena, pero solo un poco.

-Veo que no habéis progresado en nada. Lo siento mucho, pero tendré que ponerles 48 horas más de lo debido. Esto no está dando los resultados que yo creía, otro error de anciano-finalizó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué!-grité antes de que Granger pudiera decir nada-. ¡Como sepa mi padre lo que me está haciendo¡Compartir aire con esta!

Dumbledore, me miró con severidad, pero ¡me daba igual¡Su severidad y él que se fueran a la mierda!

-Bueno-continuó mientras hacía un ademán con la mano, dirigido hacia mi-. Tu padre ya está informado, y está de acuerdo, cree que mejorará tu personalidad.

Sentí un aire frío, que me helaba todas las partes del cuerpo…¡No podía creer aquello¡Mi propio padre!

Bajé la cabeza en señal de derrota…

Granger seguía sin decir algo, y por una vez en su vida, el ratón de biblioteca, podía haber hablado…No hubiera estado de más, en aquella ocasión.

-Ahora les diré donde pasaran la noche, hoy y los próximos días-le entregó a Granger un mapa¿Qué pasa¿Qué no se fía de mi?-. Aquí tenéis el lugar. Espero que no os resulte dificultoso dar con el. Ya podéis iros.

Me levanté rápidamente y salí de aquel despacho, que apestaba a "Basura muggle" Algo realmente asqueroso, para lo que estoy acostumbrado.

La sangre sucia, estaba enfrascada en el mapa que le había dado Dumby.

-Tu-la llamé-. ¡Tierra llamando a Granger!

-¡Qué?-gritó ella al final haciendo que retrocediera un paso.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunté con las manos abiertas, indicándole con la mirada que era algo obvio.

Ella volvió a inspeccionar el mapa minuciosamente.

-En la Torre Oeste. Al parece hay una habitación.

-Vaya, vamos a la torre de la "Bella Durmiente" -respondió sarcástico, mientras comenzábamos a caminar-. Que detalle. Espero que esté un príncipe encantado ahí arriba…

Granger ocultó la sonrisa, pero sabía que la hacía reír, sin mirarla. ¿Quién se resiste a mis encantos?

Caminamos en silencio, durante un período de, aproximadamente, diez minutos escasos.

No fue muy duro encontrar la puerta. Tenía un farol encima, y los bordes estaban adornados con unas llamativas "flores".

-Como te decía Granger, la torre de la "Bella Durmiente"-dije mientras observaba su cara de horror.

-Entremos…-contestó, rozando el pomo de la puerta, temerosa.

La puerta se abrió, haciendo el típico ruido, de "No se ha abierto en años"

No estaba tan mal como había pensado, no era mi casa, pero al menos no había siete enanitos cargados de flores en el interior.

Un cuarto de baño a lo lejos, una mesilla de noche, un pequeño farol encima de una estantería y la cama.

Espera…¿La cama¿Solo una?

-¿Solo una?-exclamamos al mismo tiempo.

Desde luego, no iba a ser una buena noche…

* * *

_¡Hey!_

_¡Thanks¡Por los rr¡Me han gustado muchísimo!_

_¡Los responderé en un auto-rr!_

_¡Os quiero! _

_(Pronto pondré el próximo capítulo, titulado: **Inconvenientes de tener una sola cama**)_

_**Eli **_


	3. Inconvenientes de tener una sola cama

**Disclaimer: **Sin comentarios… Lo de siempre

**Capítulo 3: Inconvenientes de tener solo una cama**

He de confesar, que las 3 horas, que Granger estuvo gritando, se me pasaron, francamente rápidas.

Era indignante solo tener una cama, pero ya sabes lo que dicen:

"Si no sabes que hacer, únete a ellos"

-¡¿Pero tu te das cuenta de cómo tenemos que dormir!-continuaba gritando, sin todavía poder creer aquello.

Asentí con pesadez. Realmente, lo que quería era decir:

-Que si mujer, que si…-Pero no lo he dicho por defensa propia.

No me gustaría tener, marcas de arañazos por todo mi cuerpo. Claro, porque… ¿Cómo explico yo eso luego?

Notaba que me encontraba ante una **larga **y cuando digo larga, me refiero a interminable, noche "poco" tranquila.

-Pues mira-comencé yo-. Paso de dormir en el suelo. Así que…O tu o yo.

Así le había dejado claro, que yo, Draco Malfoy, un hombre de derechos, no iba a dormir en el suelo, como cualquier hijo de vecino. Por favor… ¡Era Draco Malfoy!

-¡Ah, claro! Su alteza real desea dormir en la única cama que hay…Claro, majestad, dormid vosotros mientras yo afilo cuchillos-contestó ella dándole una patada a la silla.

-Pero Granger… ¿Que son esos modales? ¿He de llamarte leona-destrózame-de-un-manotazo?-añadí con esas sonrisa pícara, con la que nadie se resiste.

-¿Y a ti como tengo que llamarte? ¿Mayor-disfuncial-del-mundo-que-se-cree-tan-importante-como-el-que-descubrió-la-penicilina?

-Te equivocas Granger, descubrí los preservativos. Puedes llamarme Doctor Malfoy-volvió a responder cortante.

La gatita furiosa se puso más rabiosa de lo que estaba al escuchar mi contestación… ¡Mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende? Y ella, rápidamente, se mete en el baño como si allí se encontrará uno de esos médicos muggles que atiende a los locos. ¡Y aún hay más! Antes de cerrar la puerta, me tira la lámpara, la cual la tuve que esquivar con mis reflejos de lince y me dice: "¡Niñato enfermo!"

Un momento… ¿Niñato enfermo? Pues quien sea una chica histérica y dependiente, que no puede vivir sin el orejudo y el cara rajada, que tire la primera piedra…

Es increíble… ¡Niñato! Lo de enfermo lo entiendo… Los locos ven a todos enfermos, menos a ellos mismos….Eso lo entiendo.

Pero… ¿Niñato? ¡Que sabrá esa! ¡Soy más masculino que todos los del equipo de Gryffindor juntos!

Las chicas esas también…Todavía estoy por comprobar si son de verdad chicas. Es que…Uno tiene sus dudas.

Tras media hora, pensando, y con la histérica esa metida en el baño, que por cierto…Estuve apunto de ofrecerle una botella de oxígeno. No me gustaría dormir con una muerta al lado…Dicen que no huelen bien.

-Eh, Granger-la llamé.

-¡¿Qué!-contestó esta, haciendo que la lámpara se inclinara un poco hacia un lado.

-Yo me voy a la cama, que estoy agotado. Tú puedes seguir cavando un túnel en el baño, si quieres.

-¡¿Sabes lo que te digo Malfoy!-gritó abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-Dime, campanilla.

Lo repetiré, la chica esta…Da miedo. Si…Me mira con esa mirada de enanito de Blancanieves y aprieta los puños. Estuvo apunto de insinuarle que parecía una mantis religiosa cuando fruncía el ceño, pero decidí callarme al observar que tenía una cuchilla en la mano.

-¿Y la cuchilla?-le pregunté interrumpiendo el silencio-. ¿Vas a afeitarte o que?

-¡Te odio Malfoy! ¡Eres el ser más repugnante de este planeta!

-Joder…Pues has estado en la casa de los Weasley.

Y sin darme cuenta me encontré tumbado boca abajo. No me preguntéis como he acabado así, porque no lo sé. Lo único que vi, es un salto ágil, posiblemente, de canguro, y ya está.

-Mira Granger, no te voy a violar-le grité levantándote-. No tendrás tanta suerte. Así que, ¡hasta mañana!

Me tumbé encima de la cama y cerré los ojos. Oí unos pasos hacia la cama, al instante, se alejaban, se acercaban, se alejaban. ¡¿Quería decidirse de una vez! ¡¡Así no había quien durmiera!

Al final, la chica esta, optó por sentarse en el borde opuesto de la cama.

-Malfoy…

-Mmmm… ¿Qué?

-¿Estás dormido?-logró preguntar al final. Fruncí el ceño, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¡No! Que va… Tu tranquila, que estaba imaginándome a Dumbledore desnudo, por eso cierro los ojos.

-Cállate hurón-Aunque he de confesar que de sus labios, salió una tímida sonrisa. ¡Si es que yo…!-. Me voy a acostar en la cama, ¡pero hay unas normas!

Me incorporé lentamente y con los ojos entreabiertos esperé que soltara el mini-discurso. Le mantuve la mirada unos segundos, los castaños de ella contra los grises míos. Desde luego, eran mucho más bonitos los míos. ¡Por supuesto!

-Bien-declaró desviando la mirada-. Primero, voy a poner mi chaqueta en el medio de la cama. ¡De ahí no puedes pasar! ¡Esa es la frontera!

-Aja…La frontera. ¿Y puede atacar al enemigo con misiles?

-¡Malfoy! ¡Cállate! Después, quiero dormir. No necesito hablar con nadie. Estoy aquí por obligación, no por gusto.

-Aja… ¿Y tu te crees que yo si? Claro… Podemos irnos de vacaciones juntos Granger, lo que me encanta es tu GRAN sentido del humor.

-¿No me digas? A mi lo que me encanta de ti es cuando no te noto cerca, cuando no estás, no se si me entiendes.

-Rectifico lo del humor, Grangy. Hasta Potter tiene más que tu. Y estamos hablando del chico: "¡Oh-Humanidad-Os-voy a salvar!"

Alcé una ceja mientras la chica se daba la vuelta y se tumbaba en la cama molesta por mi comentario. Y lo diré toda la vida…¡¡¡Está chica es muy rara! Va a pasar una noche con el mayor sex symbol de Hogwarts, y no está nerviosa. Bueno…La cosa cambiaría, a lo mejor, si no me odiara. Claro…Ya sabía yo que un detalle, me olvidaba.

Me volví a tumbar en la cama y cerré lentamente los ojos.

He de decir, que nunca he sido demasiado bueno recordando sueños. Lo único que me viene ahora mismo a la cabeza es estar yo con un martillo dando golpes en la cabeza de Weasley preguntando: _"¡¿Sigue sin haber nadie!"_

Tampoco soy demasiado bueno, descifrando sueños, así que ya me diréis vosotros que significaba el mío.

Me desperté a mitad de la noche. Había notado una mano que bajaba desde mi cintura hasta… Echarle imaginación.

¡¡Granger caía ante mis encantos! Si quería diversión… Ya veríamos, no soy ninguna hucha de ningún museo, así que...

-Grangy, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

No obtuve respuesta, abrí rápidamente los ojos para encontrarme con aquello… Granger estaba acurrucada mientras se agarraba fuertemente a mi cintura. Que patético… Fue una pena no tener una cámara… Hubiera echo postales para Navidad.

Entonces lo vi claro. Aquella sería mi venganza. Todavía no podía creer, que me hubieran castigado con la maldita sangre sucia, pero todo lo justo e injusto, trae unas consecuencias.

Me levanté rápidamente, sacándome con agilidad los pantalones y tirándolos hacia la puerta. Rompí mi camiseta como si alguien la hubiera desgarrado y comencé a desordenar la cama. Después fui al baño y comencé a hacerme arañazos con la cuchilla que había cogido Granger. Estaba perfecto y muy realista.

Por último, me acerqué a Granger y con asco, hay que decirlo, le rompí las medias, a la vez que le sacaba la camiseta y desgarraba su falda.

Finalmente, me acosté en la cama, satisfecho de mi mismo, y con una pequeña sonrisa que esbocé al cerrar los ojos.

- ¡¡¡Malfoy!-Ese fue el grito que hizo caerme de la cama.

-Eh…Mmmm Pse días…-contesté todavía dormido-. Melodiosa voz la tuya, Granger.

-Malfoy… ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Me levanté ignorándola y fui hacia el baño para lavarme la cara, todavía tenía en la cara una sonrisa satisfactoria que me iría bien con Granger. Volví con la cara refrescada y me senté a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunté mostrando afecto, lo que la dejó asustada.

-¿Cómo que me pasa? ¡¡¡Malfoy! ¿Qué pasó ayer? ¡¿Qué pasó anoche!

Puse cara de asombro y disgusto a la vez, bajé la mirada e inmediatamente la subí.

-¿No te acuerdas? Caray… Pues verás, fue fantástico.

¡Misión cumplida! La sangre sucia, al enterarse de la interesante y lujuriosa noticia se precipitó fuera de la cama soltando un grito.

-¿Cómo? ¡¡Pero si no me acuerdo de nada! Esto no está pasando…

-¿No te acuerdas de nada?-puse cara pensativa-. A lo mejor es por las tres botellas de champagne que tomamos ayer en las cocinas…Que por cierto, menudo espectáculo dimos a los Elfos domésticos. ¿Sabes Granger? Eres una leona, nunca lo había echo en público y encima de una mesa…En el suelo, si, pero en una mesa…

-¡¡¡¡No!-la chica soltó otro gritó mientras corría al baño-. ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡No!

Sonreí con satisfacción, mientras me acercaba al baño y comencé a susurrarle desde la puerta.

-Pues verás... ¿Hermione? Debería llamarte así, aunque Granger me gusta así, suena más sucio… Me ha gustado conocerte a fondo, Grang-la chica comenzó a lavarse la cara cada vez más rápido. Era un sueño del que no podía despertar-. No quiero alargarte, pero has sido la mejor de todas…Si, si…Que pasión, que lujuria. Fíjate en esto-le enseñé las marcas que tenía en la espalda ante la mirada de ella-. Y seguro que todo Hogwarts lo sabe…

-¿Por que lo va a saber?-preguntó ella alarmada.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente y la cogí sensualmente de la cintura, la acerqué a mí. Noté que temblaba, le acaricié la mano y junté mis labios con los suyos. Fue extraño. No era como los otros besos. Yo tomé la iniciativa mientras mi lengua jugueteaba dentro de su boca, pero tras un momento de shock en el que la castaña permaneció tiesa, me cogió con determinación el cuello y de repente sus labios cobraron vida…Y no estaría bien decir que fue el mejor beso, pero por lo menos estaría entre los diez primeros. Realmente…Increíble.

Mis hormonas vencieron la pelea y empujé a la chica contra la pared, la cual seguí aferrada a mis labios, y yo desde luego no quería que parara. No en aquel momento. Acabamos los dos exhaustos cogiendo en el aire, apoyados en lados opuestos de la pared cada uno.

-Ejem…-comencé incorporándome-. Lo que iba diciendo, todo Hogwarts debe saberlo porque cierto grito, fue espectacular.

El ratón de biblioteca cambió de cara "Satisfecha", a cara "Dios que horror…Me muero"

-Escúchame Malfoy, esto nunca ha pasado ¿de acuerdo? ¡Sigo siendo virgen! No quiero que le cuentes nada a nadie…Por favor-suplicó la castaña viendo hacia sus medias rotas.

-¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué era tu primera vez!-puse cara de asombro-. Te felicito, de verdad, mi primera vez, me atrevo a confesar, que fue desastrosa. Pero tu… ¡Buff!

-Cállate, idiota. Yo me voy a vestir-dijo entrando en la cuarto de baño-. ¡Mas te vale que tu estés preparado cuando salga!

-Está bien, señorita Mary Poppins.

Comencé a vestirme rápidamente mientras me imaginaba la cara de los profesores cuando bajásemos al Gran Comedor, con la ropa medio rota. Necesitaba una cámara urgentemente… Había que inmortalizar aquel momento… ¿Momento? ¡Momentazo histórico!

La puerta se abrió de repente, mientras me ataba la corbata. Granger se presentaba con su modelito roto.

-¡Granger! ¿Qué le ha pasado a la falda?-pregunté mientras me reía por dentro. La chica llevaba una falda muy poco ortodoxa. De las que a mi me gustan.

-¿Te vas a callar alguna vez? Aún no puedo creer que tu y yo… ¡Y además me has "eso"!

-Se llama besar, y ya se que en tu Biblia-no-escrita está prohibido, pero nadie puede resistirse a mi, tenías que recordar algo, al menos.

-¡Si hubieras sido un chico normal no hubiera pasado esto!

-Habló la última novia virgen-sonreí-. Granger, Granger, ha sido una aventura. Punto.

Esta asintió mientras yo sonreía para mi mismo, aquella chica lo iba a pasar mal…Como que me llamaba Draco Malfoy. Nadie pone en ridículo a un Malfoy y sale ileso. Nunca. Jamás. Es imposible. Es como si intentas estornudar con los ojos abiertos, es imposible.

Granger abrió la puerta pero se detuvo un instante.

-Ehm, Malfoy, una pregunta.

-Dígame, señorita Rotenmeyer.

-Ah, que listo el niño, ya veo a que dedicas el tiempo libre.

-Si, lo sabes de sobra, te lo demostré ayer-respondí rozando la mano de la chica, para ponerla nerviosa.

Esta se puso roja y comencé a frotar suavemente su brazo izquierdo, algo que hace la mayoría de las chicas cuando no saben que decir, o evidentemente, cuando están delante mía… ¡Mujeres!

-¡Joder Malfoy! Es más fácil hablar con una manada que lobos que contigo-recordé ciertamente, el libro de Rodolphus Banger y no pude evitar volver a sonreír de manera pícara, de nuevo-. Quería preguntarte…Si ayer…

-Aja.

-Pues…

-Suéltalo ya, Granger.

-Si ayer…

-¡¿Qué!

-¡Si ayer usamos protección!

Uy…Mierda, sabía que algo se me había olvidado. Fingí estar pensándolo muy bien, debía hacerla sufrir. Esa era mi plan.

-Pues mira… No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes? –Se tapó las manos con la cara-. ¡Gilipollas, que por tu culpa puedo estar embarazada!

-¿Embarazada?

¡Aquello era perfecto! La engañaría fingiendo que no usamos preservativo y así ella estaría como una fiera.

No hay crimen sin castigo… Su crimen había sido encontrarme. Y es el mejor crimen que le había tocado.

Después de todo…Tengo de todo, y cuando digo todo, me refiero a lo extenso de esa palabra, todo.

-Granger…No usamos preservativo-puse cara de pena. De perrito abandonado-. No pasa nada.

-¿Qué no pasa nada? ¡¿Qué no pasa nada! ¡Joder! ¡Hasta Crabbe y Goyle, con sus cabezas llenas de aserrín, se darían cuenta de que pasa algo! ¡Tenemos un problema!

-Tienes-corregí.

-No, perdona señor "Oh-solo-quiero-tirarme-a-tías-buenas-y-después-chulearme" Tenemos.

-¡Mira quien habla! La señorita "Siga-Siga-Siga…Cuantos-más-libros-mejor-que-me-pongo-cachonda-como-una-moto"

-Te mataba ahora mismo…

-Señoras y señores, un aplauso para la señorita histérica, famosa en el mundo entero-si ella hubiera sido un perro, habría tenido la rabia seguro-. Tranquilízate, iremos a desayunar. Yo todavía tengo hambre, no como tú, que estás satisfecha.

Granger me empujó hacia fuera de la habitación mientras yo comenzaba a caminar escaleras abajo, hacia las cocinas.

-¿Satisfecha? Perdona, pero no. Prefiero que me devuelvan el dinero.

-Perdona tú, pero los Sex-Shops no admiten devoluciones.

La chica corrió escaleras abajo y yo, a regañadientes, tuve que seguirla. ¡Maldito viejo testarudo! ¡Hay que decirlo! ¡Odio a Dumbledore!

La alcancé en el descansillo, y después de darme la patada en…Justo el medio y de pisarme un pie, y de casi romperme la nariz, me di cuenta.

Aquello era la guerra y no había echo más que empezar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_¡Wolitas gente! Ya estoy aquí ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡¡¡Wiii! ¡Y cuantos reviews! ¡¡Wooo! La verdad…Os habeis portado ¿eh?_

_Miles de gracias ¡Pondré el próximo capítulo dentro de un mes! Que se títula: "La guerra de los sexos"_

_¡¡Y felicitadme! Jajaja Que estoy muy contenta porque después de haberme esforzado tanto,¡¡ he aprobado todas! _

_Y por ese gran acontecimiento o ¡Aquí está este capítulo taaaan picante! Si es que este Draco…Que cachondo _

_¡¡¡Pues eso amores! ¡¡¡Miles de gracias de nuevo!_

_¡Dejarme algún review para ser feliz!_

_¡Muchoz bezitozz!_

_¡¡¡Muuuuackkk!_

_¡Oz quiere!_

_Elizz _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
